


Unfaithful but faithful

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Love, New love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are unfaithful to their spouses but faithful to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfaithful but faithful

They meet at a cafe outside the city.  
He is there to write.  
And she is there to read.  
They share a table since the cafe is full.  
She can see the man is handsome.  
He can see she is beautiful.  
They start a conversation.  
Both feel an instant connection to each other.  
He finds out that she is married and works in a company.  
She finds that he is a writer and has a girlfriend.  
They both feel attracted to each other.  
They continue meeting to talk to each other.  
He can see she is unhappy in her marriage.  
She can see he feels suffocated by his relationship with his girlfriend.  
They both cross the line.  
No longer being able to deny the attraction between them.  
They fall in love.  
They lie to their significant others to meet each other.  
Until they both decide to come clean and be always together.  
The end of their relationships is a disaster.  
But they find solace in each other.  
They are together.  
They are happy.  
They are complete.

They will never be unfaithful again,  
For they are truly happy with each other.  
They are compatible.  
They love each other too much,  
To break their hearts.  
Their relationship is a new beginning for them.


End file.
